Laundry detergent composition aesthetics are important to consumers. For example, it has been found that consumers tend to associate an opaque, white detergent composition with cleanliness. Also, having a good scent associated with the detergent composition is important to consumers. However, these aesthetic additives are not always stable once added to a detergent composition. During processing, opacifiers, for example, when added to a base detergent composition comprising less than about 15% of water can form white particles. Perfume microcapsules added to the base detergent composition can agglomerate or self-associate thereby limiting performance in delivering fragrance to fabrics. In addition, soil suspending polymers or structurants when added to the detergent base can form gel particles and gel balls (from agglomeration of the gel particles). During processing, the white and gel particles, as well as perfume microcapsule agglomerates can accumulate in the system and clog pipes. In addition, these white particles can be visible in the finished product.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a process for producing a liquid detergent composition comprising an opacifier without the formation of white particles. There is also a need to develop a process for producing a liquid detergent composition comprising perfume microcapsules without the formation of large perfume microcapsule aggregates. There is further a need to develop a process for producing a liquid detergent composition comprising a soil suspending polymer and/or a structurant without the formation of gel particles or gel balls.